The present invention relates to the technical field of medical imaging and, more particularly, to a Computer Tomography (CT) image reconstruction.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MRI, digital X-ray machines, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerators, and Biochemistry Analysers. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS' latest successful developments, such as the 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS is committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.